1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of termite damage prevention. In particular, the invention relates to a non-polluting system for blocking the passage of termites into structures susceptible to damage by these pests.
2. Prior Art
As a highly specialized insect society, subterranean termites are worthy of study. As house guests, however, they are unwanted and uninvited. Because termites can invade a residence and do serious damage before their presence is determined, home owners throughout the United States expend significant amounts of money to discover invasions, repair damages and inhibit future invasions. It is estimated that the economic impact of termites, including the cost of their control, exceeded $1.17 billion in 1982. This represents a per capita cost of $5.16.
One has only to look at the label of a termiticide to determine how hazardous such materials are to humans and the environment in general. Termiticides may be fatal if swallowed. Excessive absorption through skin may be fatal, and may cause substantial although temporary eye injury. Many are toxic to birds and wildlife, extremely toxic to fish and aquatic organisms. Runoff can contaminate water supplies. Unlike the innovations in the computer arts, termiticides are not "user friendly." It is an object of the invention to provide a method for blocking the advance of subterranean termites into a residential structure or the like in a manner which will not prove toxic to persons or the environment.